A polybenzoxazole resin or a polyimide resin that has excellent heat resistance, superior electrical and mechanical properties, and the like has been used to produce a surface protective film or an interlayer dielectric of semiconductor devices. A positive-type photosensitive resin composition that contains a polybenzoxazole resin or a polyimide resin and a quinonediazide compound (photosensitizer) has been used to simplify the production process (Patent Document 1).
When producing a semiconductor device, a deposition step that forms an oxide film or the like, a lithography step that forms a circuit, and an impurity addition (implantation) step are repeated. The lithography step utilizes a chemically-amplified resist. After completion of the lithography step, a semiconductor wafer protective film is formed using a polybenzoxazole resin or a polyimide resin. Therefore, the chemically-amplified photoresist and the polybenzoxazole resin or the polyimide resin may be used in semiconductor production lines that are close together.
When using the chemically-amplified resist, a T-top phenomenon (i.e., the upper area of the pattern has a width larger than that of the lower area) or the like may occur. (Patent Document 1) H01-46862-B2
An object of the present invention is to provide a process for producing a semiconductor device that can suppress a T-top phenomenon or the like that may occur when forming a circuit on a semiconductor wafer using a chemically-amplified resist in the production of semiconductor devices.